The Fires Of Revenge
by XbehindtheseaX
Summary: "You ruined my life." These are Axel's last thoughts as he eliminates IV, Vexen. This is more than an order, he has a personal grudge against the scientist.


**This story is based on my own theories about how Isa and Lea became Saïx and Axel. Their friendship as Somebodies is actually a fact in Birth By Sleep! Yay! (I will be getting that game when it gets to the US...) This also includes some Vexen-hating. And Vexen-killing. Don't like? Don't read. If you like it (or have real criticism to offer) please leave a review =) **

**This is written from Axel's POV and directed at Vexen.**

* * *

I want so badly for you to die.

Do you have any idea how long I've desired to do this? I think it was the first time I saw you drag off Isa - excuse me, _Saïx-._I started hating you when I saw your hands curl around his shoulders, squeezing tight enough to bruise as you directed him out of our prison. I'd never seen my best friend cry before that. I watched him sob silently, knowing he was beyond help. All I could do was yell and grab for him. And then you kicked me. Right in the face. I had been clinging to my friend for dear life, trying to save him from the awful fate you'd promised us. For someone with no emotion, you seemed to take joy in taunting Isa and I, your prisoners.

If I didn't hate every bone in your sickly body then, I did when Zexion escorted a broken, unrecognizable boy back to our room. Isa told me everything about you. How you seemed giddy when you smothered him in fear, when you used strange machines to pump raw darkness into his body. I heard about how you left him chained up at the mercy of strange creatures called heartless. I listened to every word and grew to despise you more and more. I made plans to attack you one of the times you came to retrieve him. But before I could do that, you took him away and never brought him back to our prison. I never saw him again.

Then you came for me.

I have to give you credit, you're much stronger than you look. I thought I could take you down when you arrived to take me away and make me your next experiment. But you just punched my lights out as abruptly as when you kicked me in the face the first time you took Isa away. When I woke up, there was tightness in my chest I couldn't explain. You were hovering over my restrained body.

"That other boy could sustain a lot of damage. It took many tries to get him to break." I heard you mumble. "We're going to see how long it takes you."

"Isa?" I recall asking. "Where is he? What happened to him?"

"Because I believe you will soon suffer the same fate, I'll just explain to you. Your friend could only take so much until his heart surrendered. When it did, only the shell of him remained. That shell is very much alive, and might even prove useful. You might as well, if you're a good little boy who listens to myself and my Superior." You smirked.

"I'm not some kid, you sick bastard."

That angered you. "Watch your mouth, child. I'm far more intelligent than you could ever hope to be, and I'm accomplished in-"

"Yeah, yeah. You look like some starved old hag that never learned how to make a normal facial expression or take a shower. And your breath smells like dog shit." It was my turn to smirk, because you looked utterly appalled.

Instead of smacking me like I thought you would, you painfully tightened the belts that kept my legs in place and rambled about how disrespectful I was to someone of a much higher position.

"Vexen, can't we just get on with this?" Your blue-haired assistant yawned, looking disinterested.

"Yes." You sighed. "Just let me put him under first."

I didn't even try to escape. "Yeah, I bet you can't take me insulting you much longer? Your ego's huge, but your pride's pretty weak, huh? You know they say that guys like that have inferiority complexes. And they don't satisfy women, if you get what I mean."

"Shut up." You growled at me and grabbed a needle. "For your information, I suffer from terrible headaches. And you're giving me one right now. So shut" -the needle penetrated my wrist- "up."

I had a feeling as my muscles went lax and my mind went blank that you were intentionally going to turn me into whatever you had made Isa. And you were going to do it as fast as you fucking could.

I was right.

You killed Lea that day, but you didn't kill his hate. I know it's just a memory, but I still hate you. I'll always hate you. From the first time you tortured Isa, I've hated you. It's burned into me. Something so strong it stuck even though I don't have a heart to feel it with anymore. You're incredibly sick and twisted, even though you just appear to be some sort of loony, if not just bumbling, mad scientist who likes mixing chemicals in his lab all day.

You ruined my life. More importantly, you ruined Isa's life. Now things will never be the same between him and I, and I blame you for that too. We were planning on killing you back when we first entered the Organization. But he and I grew apart and our plans never saw the light of day.

And now I have received orders from Marluxia to eliminate you. Little does he know, this is more of a personal score I have to settle. This is my revenge.

"Goodbye."

I snap my fingers and your body incinerates. I scarcely have a chance to see your flesh burn off your bones, because you fade to oblivion and air comes to fill your place. I wait to have that wave of accomplishment rush over me. I always thought this moment would feel different. That I'd feel fulfilled. I laugh dryly, realizing I can't feel anything, thanks to you.

I can't even feel the fires of revenge.

* * *

**Huzzah! You finished! Did you like it? Reviewwwwwww~**

**I'm possibly going to be expanding this into a chaptered story...just throwing that out there.**


End file.
